Black's Heat Adventure
by Jay Thunder
Summary: Black Thunder helps his Mothers with their Heats in Heat season.
1. Pretty

Black was at the home of his new Girlfriend, Sylvie, finally he had the chance to meet her parents after a long time, Kuro the Umbreon and Aiko the Espeon.

"Man Black, you grew up a lot, last time i saw you, you were a 10 year old Fennekin." said Kuro.

"Now you're playing an ecchi shinobi catgirl pinball game and you've made love with my daughter, Sylvie."

"Ummmm..." muttered Black as he put his Switch aside "I'm sorry?." he continued.

"You don't need to be, Black~." Kuro assures.

"Thank Arceus, BTW, i'm happy to see you and Aiko too, i barely had time to talk to you guys because of my Thunder training." Black said as he stretched his arms, getting ready for whatever might happen once Sylvie is done bathing.

"So Blacky," said Aiko, calling him by his nickname "Heat season is coming soon, would you and Sylvie like to spend it here in our home?, with me and Kuro, Glace and Woods will come as well." said Aiko.

"Sure, I'd love to." The Braixen said.

"You are a Perv, just like your Mothers." said Aiko, Giggling as her chest jiggles, but them they heard a knock on the Door, and Kuro got up to open it, He then gasps at who it is, it was Black's mothers, Pretty, Sui, Maria and Momo.

"Hi~!" They all cheered out gleefully and hugged Kuro, happy to see him after a long time.

"It's so nice to see you again, Kuro~!" Pretty chimed.

"Girls!" Aiko said and rushed to get into the group hug, they are all happy to see each other again.

"Mothers, what are you girls doing here?." Black asked his Mothers.

"Why, it's Heat Season, Blacky~!" Sui said.

"But I didn't think you would join in too." Said Black.

"So Blacky, would you please help us out with our Heat?, Please~?" Momo said with a cute face "Help you with your heat?." said Sylvie as she just had gotten out of the shower, Her naked body was wet and dripping with water

"Why do you want my Blacky to help you girls?." Asked Sylvie as she wipes herself dry, but not covering herself.

"Splash and Zoru are away helping some friends with their heats..." Momo said sadly as she walks to Sylvie.

"Please lend him to us?." Momo asked her.

Nuzzling her, leaving her slime on the Sylveon but thankfully it doesn't dirty her again.

"Awww alright, but after that he is all mine~." said Sylvie as she hugs her Braixen boyfriend, mashing her breasts on him.

"Ok, i will help." said Black with a smile "Alright Black~, you always had a crush on us~." said Sui as she comes near her son and gives him a peck on the lips Aiko smiled and came to her daughter, Sylvie and also gave her a peck on the lips "I think you and Momo are the ones who had a crush on me." said Black, they were smiling at him, they couldn't wait for their fun time to start.

At his date with Pretty, Black took his mother to the movies to watch something romantic, It was also LGBT as there were girlfriends together in it.

"This movie is nice Blacky, thx for taking me here~." said Pretty, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome." Said Black as he kissed her back.

They then see Sui waiting and watching them lovingly, Sui would get her turn soon, but now, it was Pretty's, after the movie ended, they went to their Car where they began to make out, Black then leans down on her further kissing her Neck and Chest, then he slowly unzips her clothes off of her.

Giggling as her body was getting undressed.

"Pretty, i love you as much as i love Sylvie." Said Black as he soon gets to her thighs and removes her Skirt and Panties, fortunely her Dick was stored inside of herm, then Black removed his own clothes, showing the length and thickness of his own member, both Braixen and Delphox smiled at one another before the former trusted inside of the latter.

Pretty moans loudly as her son makes passionate love with her "Hell yeah Black~, you really good at this " said Pretty as she gropes her breasts, it didn't took too much for both Lovers to finally clímax, and while they were cumming in and out around their privates, Pretty's herm cock made a white mess.

"I'm so taking you and the others to spend the Heat season with Sylvie and her family~." said the Braixen, it didn't took much times before he and Pretty were done, with them cumming together, Black then received a messege on his Phone, it was a Picture of Sylvie having Sex with her Mother and Sister.

They were all in a three-way pussy grind and their breasts were exposed, "Hey Pretty, check it out~." said Black as he showed Pretty the Picture, she gasped and giggled arousedly at the pic from Aiko and daughters.

"Oh Blacky, thank you." Said Pretty, thanking Black for helping her with her Heat, As she embraces and kisses her son some more.

"Sure Pretty, that's the least i can do, you and the others raised me very well." Black replied as he kisses his mother back.


	2. Sui

Black was putting on a pair of shoes with metal blades around the soles, Sui was doing the same, she remember when she teached her Mates and Blacky how to Ice skate, They were in an ice skating rink where they'll not only see if their teachings on the very sport were worth the time but also going along with their own date together.

The couple held hands as they entered the Rink.

"Had fun with Pretty, Blacky~?" Sui asks teasingly.

"Yeah the Movie was awesome, Pretty was beautiful as well." he replied.

"Sweet, i'm glad we are finally spending some time together." said Sui.

"Me too, Sui~." Black replies as they start ice skating around.

"Sui, i really have to thank you for raising me." Black said, Sui smiles as she remembers the times of him when he was a Fennekin, she then carreses his face with her hands.

"You were so adorable back then~..." she said.

"THX Sui, and you are still beautiful~." said Black as he kisses her cheek, Sui smiled at the Kiss and kisses Black's lips, they then make out and started dancing on the ice rink.

"Sylvie is lucky to have a Mate like you." said Sui as she danced with Black.

"So are you with Pretty~." He replies as he twirls her around.

"You should visit us more, your little sister, Yui, got a Boyfriend, he is a Shiny Absol named Crimson, you will really like him~." said Sui.

"Alright, i will visit more, maybe give Lovez a date too, maybe my Sisters too." said Black, "Teehee, you're so sweet, Blacky~." Sui giggled as they danced some more, Black even wrapped his Tail around Sui's twin tails as they danced for the grande finale part of many ice skating performances with Black lifitng Sui in the Air.

"THX for taking me here Blacky, it was wonderful~." said Sui as they got out of the rink and wiped off any skated over ice on them.

"I had fun here too, Sui~." Black replied.

Sui smiled and then took Black to an Hotel, so they could have some fun together, the Suicune pressed on the mattress to feel how soft it is. It was like a marshmallow, then Black sat down on the mattress too, and began to make out with Sui.

He then pins her down slowly as they strip each other, Sui then smiled and laid Black down and began sucking his dick, Black moans softly as he looks down dominantly at Sui as she licked his dick while it was inside her mouth, looking up at Black like a submissive girlfriend. Black just smiled and carresed her head "You're doing really good, Sui~..." He said.

when he said that, Sui smiled and pulled her mouth of his Dick and began to jerk him off with her Breasts, basically giving him a Titfuck, "Your breasts feel so soft~..." Black moans at the feeling, Sui smiled at his words and re-doubled her efforts, putting her Melons to work while she licks his tip a little to tease him.

Black couldn't hold it anymore and finally cummed on his Mother's face and mouth.

"Thanks~..." Black blushed, and then he grinned as it's his turn.

He then requested Sui to get up on the Bed, Sui did what she was told and got on top of the bed, Black then began to lick her Pussy.

"Aaah~..! Blacky~." Sui moans in pleasure.

"It's my way of thanking you for worshipping me before." he said before going back to licking her, he also starts suckling on her vagina and he even shoved his stick at her pussy, Sui gasped at the feeling of that being slid in her pussy, he shoved it in and out like a Dildo.

Sui squealed as she felt the feeling of a cock being trusted inside her, Black ended up hitting her G-spot, causing her to orgasmo into his face and on his stick, he then removed the stick and licked off her juices.

"You taste minty~." He complimented.

Sui then winked at him and got on all fours for him, she then shook her butt to goad him into thrusting inside her, They moaned at the feeling of each other's privates in each other.

Black then began to move in and out of Sui, loving the feeling of her pussy, Sui felt her breasts and body bouncing back and forth, remembering how it was with her and Pretty, the older Delphox would also take Sui from behind, just like what Black was doing to her right now, Black then groped her breasts like his mother did to Sui, as he did that, Sui felt his balls slapping her rear-end, she blushed and wondered if Sylvie felt that from him.

Black then began to spank Sui's butt, showing off his dominance.

"Kyah~!" The Suicune squealed for Black.

The young Braixen then cummed inside the Mature Suicune and they collapsed in sexual exhaustion.

"Blacky, i love you~." said Sui "I love you too, Sui~." Black replied as they make out again.


	3. Maria and Momo

It was early in the Morning, and Black Thunder the Braixen was still sleeping by the side of his Mother, now one of his Girlfriends, Sui the Suicune, he soon got up to get ready for his next date.

"Hey, Sui, time to wake up." he said trying to wake up his new Girlfriend.

The Suicune then drowsily got up herself. "Good Morning Blacky~." said Sui as she rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Our mating yesterday was nice~." she said.

"It sure was, Sui~..." Blacky said as he starts nuzzling her.

"I know you have a date to go to, but you think we can mate again and then have a bath~?." Sui asked him as she nuzzled him back.

"Sure~." Replied Black as they went to the bathroom, They entered the Shower box and turned it on, the couple then began to grope each other, they moaned in pleasure as they touched each other, The Couple even began to touch each other in the privates, Black soon got hard and erect before going inside Sui like last night.

He held her against the Wall as he did her "Oh Arceus...you are strong~!" said Sui as she held onto him for support.

"Well, I have grown up since then~." Black grins.

"I'm going to mate you just like Pretty and Splash do~!" he continued as he increased his pace.

"Aaahhh~..! B-Blackyyy~!" Sui moaned loudly.

Black even began to grope her Breasts, playing with their squishness.

The couple continued until they both climaxed, and Black didn't had to worry about getting Sui pregnant as the latter had taken her pills.

They then collapsed in sexual exhaustion, panting as Sui felt like wanting to rest after bathing.

You enjoyed it Sui?." Black asked his new Girlfriend.

"Yes, I truly did~." The Suicune replies lovingly.

They finished their Bath and Black carried Sui to their room, where they got dressed "Sui, i'm going to meet Maria at a restaurant now." Black said.

"Alright then, sweetie~." Sui says as she kisses him once more. "I'm gonna meet with Pretty for some 'endurance tests'~." She said.

"Try not to 'test' Pretty too hard~." He then left to the fancy restaurant where Maria was waiting.

He saw her waving her paws at him while she was waiting at the front of the restaurant.

"Hi, Blacky~!" The Lopunny exclaims cheerfully.

"Hi Maria." said Black as he approached her and then embraced and kisses her.

"How were the other dates~?." Maria asked.

"They were great and so will the other two, including you~." Black replied, winking at her.

"Sweet Blacky, now, let's eat." Maria said as they enter the Restaurant.

As they ate their food, the couple flirted with one another, some Pokemon who recognized them were gossiping why they were dating.

"Just ignore them Blacky, it's not worth getting mad over Gossip." said Maria.

"You're right, Maria. You're right." The Braixen replies calmly.

After they finished eating, the couple decided to go somewhere more private, they held hands as they go to that private place.

Maria took Black to an Hotel, an different Hotel from the one Sui took Black.

They rented a room there and entered, they went to their Room where Maria laid Black on the Bed, it was as comfy as the last one with Sui.

Maria then undressed in front of Black, the Lopunny then poses seductively and makes herself look shy and embarrassed with hot blushes.

"You such a cute Bunny." said Black as he undressed as well, showing off his member as she showed off her breasts.

"Maria, bounce on my Dick like a Bunny." Black requested.

"Teehee~. Whatever you say, my love~." Maria said and complied.

Black just laid on the Bed and allowed Maria to ride him, She then bounced up and down, her breasts swinging like her body on his hips.

"You do it like a Professional~!" Black moaned out.

"Why do you think Aura dated me~?" Maria winked as she goes faster.

"Haha~, who is my Bunny~?" Black laughed and then asked his new Girlfriend.

"I'm you bunny~!" Maria replies for him as she bounces in a rhythmic motion.

"Looks like i got a new Pet~." Black joked as he trusted upwards.

Maria then yipped as she felt him doing that to her.

"You really good at this, i wanna join you and Sylvie in Bed~." moaned Maria.

"Sure, why not~?" Blacky agrees. "Should I call her now?"

"Yes~, do it~!" said Maria.

Black then gets his smartphone and calls Sylvie's number.

"Hey Sylvie, would you like to come to the Fine Water Hotel and have fun with me and Maria~?." Black asked her as Maria still bounced on him.

"I would love to a lot~!" The Sylveon chimed with glee.

A few minutes later: the Couple heard Sylvie knock on the door.

"That was fast~." Maria said as she was still bouncing.

Black then used his Psychic powers to open the door.

"Hi, Blacky~! I'm here~!" The Sylveon said as she wore small but fitting clothes.

"And I see you started doing your mother without me." She continued as she saw Maria riding him, Sylvie frowned and pretended to be disappointed.

"Don't be sad Sylvie, we can still share him." Said Maria As she reached her ear out to her.

Sylvie gladly took the Ear in her Paws and used it to grope her Breasts.

"They feel so fluffy~." Sylvie chimes at the cottony parts.

"I'm close Maria~." said Black.

"M-Me too, Blacky~!" The Lopunny squeals as she felt Sylvie grope her from behind.

Black then cummed inside of the Lopunny who was riding him, filling her to the brim, Maria also came, which spilled a bit of Black's semen onto him.

"Is it my turn with Blacky or can I mate with you first to turn him on~?" Sylvie asks, using her Cute Charm ability.

"Let's do the latter, to give him a show~." said Maria.

The Sylveon cheered and tackles her into a hug, the latter quickly undressed herself before using her Ribbons to wrap Maria. The Sylveon cheered and tackles her into a hug, the latter quickly undressed herself before using her Ribbons to wrap Maria, In a bondage style and has them molest her like tentacles in a hentai anime.

"Now you are my pet Bunny~." Said Sylvie with a grin as she closes in to kiss her, Maria just melted into the kiss, becoming submissive to the Sylveon.

The latter then sets her down on the bed for Black to watch them both in sexy action.

"Sweet~" Black said as he watched his two Girlfriends sexing one another, resting a little to recover some stamina and get hard again.

Sylvie began to rub her pussy against Maria's as the latter was still wrapped in her Ribbons, The Lopunny has her ears grab at the Sylveon's arms.

"You enjoy being submissive?." Sylvie asked, teasing the Lopunny.

"Yes~! I DO~!" Maria raises her voice as she felt her breasts bouncing freely.

"Sylvie, why don't you give Maria's ears a little bite to tease her?." Black suggested.

"Oh, you mean to nibble at her?." Sylvie asked, Black nodded.

Sylvie nods back and complies for Black as she nibbled at Maria's sensitive parts of her ears.

"Oh Arceus!." Yelled Maria in pleasure, feeling her nipples and clitoris erecting.

'Haha~, Mother was right, Lopunnies do have sensitive ears" Sylvie thought As she nibbles them some more and tickles her nipples.

The Bunny couldn't take anymore and finally climaxed, The Sylveon also came, both females drenching each other's hips with their feminine cum.

"Girls, that was hot~!" Said Black as he watched the whole show, jerking off while doing so.

"Black, please make love with me now, I've waited for too long now." Begged Sylvie as she let Maria go.

Black nodded and embraces her lovingly. "You know I only have my whole heart for you right?." Black said As he closes in for a kiss with her.

He then presses his lips against her's ,Sylvie the wraps her ribbons around him as they kiss, Sylvie then grabs his member and strokes it.

Meanwhile, Maria Watched the two Pokemon while laying down on the bed, Though exhausted, she masturbated herself as she watches.

"Sylvie, please ride me cowgirl style, just like Maria did." Black requested.

The Sylveon nods as she slides her vagina on Black's cock.

"Tame that beast Sylvie~." said Maria, encouraging the couple as she fingers herself deeply.

Sylvie then puts Black's face between her Breasts and asks "From all of your female friends and girlfriends, which Breasts do you like better?."

"I love all Breasts, but yours are so comfy~." He replied.

"Oooh~! You perv~!" Sylvie teases as she gives him marshmallow heaven.

"Haha~, i grew up surrounded by beautiful women, what did you expected~?." Black replied as he enjoyed this treatment and thrusted up and down into Sylvie.

"Oh Arceus, please I want some attention too." Moaned Maria, this sparked an idea in Black's mind, he used double team to create a clone of himself to pleasure Maria, The clone then does her as hard as Sylvie, he mated Lopunny in Doggystyle.

"Oooh~!" Maria moans in pleasure as she felt the clone's balls slapping her rear.

"S-So good~..!" She moaned.

Maria then wrapped her ears around the clone, urging him to do her harder.

"More~..! More please~!" She begged.

The clone just smiled and continued to do her hard.

"Aaaiiieee~! I love it~!" Maria yelled.

Back to the couple: Black and Sylvie finally climaxed on one another, Sylvie was still giving Black a Marshmellow Heaven, he deserved it after all.

They all then collapsed together and felt sleepy, the last thing the couple saw as Black's clone cumming inside Maria, who cums and collapses herself while the clone dissipates in thin air.

A few minutes later: Black and his Girlfriends woke up and began to nuzzle with one another, they all got up and headed for the showers.

Black washed both of his Girlfriends "My next date is with Momo, we are going to a Dojo" he said.

"She will probably cover you in goo, but it's easy to wash off, her goo is also aphrodisiac, so you guys can keep going all Night, you could also play with her Breasts, since she has the biggest Cup-Size from all the Sexy-Quartet." Maria explained.

Sylvie smiles at the thought of being covered in Momo's goo.

"Sylvie, wanna come?." Black asked.

"Yes, I do~!" She chimes and follows him.

"Well, have fun you two~." said Maria as she grinded her butt against Black's crotch as he got dressed, the Braxien blushed and they headed on their way.

When they arrived at the Dojo, they saw Momo wearing a Tight Kimono, it not only showed her nipples, but it was also getting moist by her slime.

"Hi Momo, i brought Sylvie with me." said Black as he stared at her beautiful body.

"Oh, how nice~!" The Goodra chimes as she lets them in her dojo.

Momo then let her Breasts out of her Kimono and used them to cover them in her Goo.

"Lovely as always Momo." Said Black "THX Blacky, welcome to my Sex Dojo, i teach females, males and herms how to improve their Sexual prowness." she said.

Sylvie looked impressed and excited as she wanted to learn some.

"Sylvie, please strip, i will show you advanced techniques of Tribadism." said the Goodra.

The Sylveon nods and hastily takes her clothes off.

"Blacky, you too, i will teach you how to give pleasure to Female once i'm done with Sylvie~." said Momo, winking at her stepson lovingly.

Momo them removed her kimono pants and thus began to do a tribadism with Sylvie, rubbing her clit against her's.

Black smiled at them and Momo's words and jerks off as he watches.

Sylvie then Wrapped her Ribbons around Momo but unlike Maria, Momo was slick to tie up.

"Too slicky~." said Sylvie as she felt the Aphrodiasc Goo taking effects on her, it was probably taking effect on Black too, she felt warm and tingly inside.

The Goodra smiled and then wraped her Antennas around Sylvie.

"I'm about to give you some tentacle action on you, cutie~." Said Momo, she then began to touch Sylvie's Breasts with her Antennas and tickle her nipples with their tips.

"Does my Family comes to your Dojo?." Sylvie asked.

"Yes, they do, Sylvie~." Momo said as she caresses her cheek.

"Your Mother and Father were my best students~." she continued.

"Really, how old are you?." Sylvie asked.

"Oh i opened this Dojo after Blacky turned 2, your Parents were my first students, i was 22 when i first started teaching, they had the same age as me." she explained.

"Oh, I see~!" Sylvie replied "Also, i think i need to cum...~." she continued.

"I'm cummng too sweetie~." said Momo, it didn't took so much for both Females to finally climax.

They drenched the floor and covered the room with their sex scent.

"You Girls were so hot~." said the Male Braixen as he was hard and waiting for both of them.

"Sylvie, you don't mind if i go first right?, i've waited for so long for this moment." said Momo, making her Son complex clear.

"I don't mind~." The Sylveon politely nodded.

Black then smiled and walked towards Momo, who got up and kissed his lips, she then allows herself to be lowered down on her back.

Black then place his dick near her mouth, wanting her to suck him off like Sui did, Momo just smiled at him and began to lick his Balls.

Black moaned in pleasure as she did so and felt her paws stroke on his length. Momo then moaned around his Balls, sending a pleasant vibration back to the Braixen, he felt like he wants to cum on her face now, but that will have to wait, she then pulls her mouth away from his Balls and wrapped her Breasts around his Dick, giving him a titty-job.

"You so good Momo~." said Black as he moaned at the Tit-job. "Your breasts are so soft and moist~..."

"I'm a Pro at Sex Blacky." Momo said as he kissed his tip. "How do you think I'm called the cutest in the Sexy Quartet~?"

"I see why Momo~, let's mate now, i'm ready." Said Black as he got up, pulling his Dick away from Momo "Oh, BTW, i called a guest to keep Sylvie company, he must arrive in any second now" the Goodra said as she got on all fours.

Then the door opened, revealing a Zoroark, it was Zoru, one of the Husbands of the SQ and one of Black's Stepdads.

"Hey there, Momo~!" He greeted.

"Hey dear, please keep Sylvie company while i bond with Blacky?." Momo requested.

The Zoroark looks at Sylvie and recognized her as Aiko and Kuro's daughter.

"I'd love to, Sylvie, you ok with this?." Zoru asked.

"I've mated with many gals and other guys Black had approved on, so no need to worry~." The Sylveon bowed her head respectfully.

Momo smiled and then shook her Butt at Black, who in return grabbed his Dick and thrusted it into Momo, and began to mate her in Doggystyle, her huge breasts bouncing back and forth as he does her and her big Butt also bounced at the pounding, Momo's goo flung all around the area.

Meanwhile: Zoru had used his Illusion powers to transform into Black, and began to finger Sylvie, He even used Double Team to gangbang on her, with one clone taking her Pussy and the other her Butt.

"Oooh~! So good~!" She squealed with ecstasy.

The Zoroark and the Sylveon then looked at their Mates, with Black spanking Momo's Butt with his Stick.

Zoru smiled and gave Sylvie a kiss on the cheek before licking it.

The Pokemon in this Foursome continued to mate until they all cummed, after this, Black and Sylvie separated from the Goodra and Zoroark to go back to one another, Momo and Zoru did the same thing and they all did each other again, with Black doing Sylvie Missionary while kissing her lovingly, and Zoru doing Momo Doggystyle while groping her bouncing Breasts from behind.

They were all in the same sexual ecstatic moment together, once they were done, they all began to make out with their partners.


	4. Wedding

A few days after the Mating with Momo and Zoru, Black and Sylvie received a Package containing a Wedding Suit for Black and and Wedding dress like Lingerie for Sylvie.

Black stared at the wedding suit, it was the same one Pretty once wore in her wedding with Sui, he knew that because he watched them getting married, he then smiled and looked at Sylvie, she looked happy as she stared at her new Lingerie "Oh my Arceus it's beautiful~." she said. "I'm gonna put it on right away~!" she said as she went to her room, but then Black noticed a note inside the Box where the Suit and Lingerie came, it read "Come to the Waterfall we once took you to play as a Fennekin, with love, your Mothers~."

He smiled at the idea of where to marry them and puts on his suit, he then showed Sylvie the note, who liked the idea as well and they kissed together.

Black then used his Psychic powers to teleport him and Sylvie to the Waterfall, and they looked around for Black's mothers.

"Blacky, Sylvie~!" They heard many feminine voices from behind.

They looked behind them and saw the 4 females, they were also wearing Wedding Dress like Lingeries, all of them, showing off some of their exposed parts at them.

"You girls look beautiful, but why all this wedding roleplay?." asked Black.

"We want to show our love for you, Blacky~." Pretty explained.

"You too Sylvie, you are like a Daughter to us." said Sui. "Just as Aiko is like a sister to us~."

"Girls, we love you too~." replied Black.

"Well then, Blacky and Sylvie, we gladly take you both as our Non-official Husband and Wife~." said Pretty.

"We accept~!" They both replied.

Then the "Newly weds" began to make out with one another, just like the "You may kiss the Bride" part of a real Wedding.

They then soon strip down together and enter the Water, said Water was warm and it felt so good.

"I haven't been here since i was Kid, it's so nostalgic~." said Black, as he felt all the females nuzzling onto him.

"I'm curious, what Splash and Zoru think of this Wedding?." asked Sylvie.

"Like a harem heaven~." Momo chimed.

"They also said that it would be funny, and that the Cyber-Maids would keep them company." said Sui.

"Oh yeah, how are they?" Black asked about the maids as they all start doing their own positions of sex.

Sui began to jack off Black "Oh Sui~." moaned Black "Shhhh." she shushed him "just let me do my thing." she continued before wrapping her Breasts around his Dick, which Momo soon joined in and mashed her Breasts against Sui's.

Pretty and Maria were sandwiching Sylvie with the latter doing her anus.

"Oh yeah, do me good~." moaned the Sylveon as she grinds her pussy against Maria's.

"We will treat you, our new "Wife" really good." said Pretty as she thrusted into Sylvie harder.

"Kyaaah~!" Sylvie moaned in pleasure and let her ribbons wrap around Pretty.

"Huh...girls, i'm cumming!" said Black to Sui and Momo.

"So are we~!" They said as they grinded each other.

Black then blasted his cum at their faces, covering them in his semen, the Suicune and the Goodra then cummed on each other's hips, as for Sylvie, she came tool, Maria and Pretty cummed as well, with the latter cumming in her Butt.

Sui then lays Black down and began to ride him cowgirl style, with her breasts bouncing up and down in motion.

"Best sex ever~." said Black.

"Same here~!" Sylvie agreed as she was getting marshmallow heaven by Momo.

Black and Sui then changed positions to Doggystyle, with the former thrusted in and out roughly.

Pretty got so exicted at the sight of Sui getting fucked, she began to fuck Maria missionary while Momo did a Tribadism with Sylvie.

Black and Sui then changed their position again, to Missionary, and it didn't took much to Black to finally cum inside Sui, Sylvie then went to Black to lovingly sex with him once more.

and Sui did the same with her wives, with her replacing Sylvie on mating with Momo.

"Just like old times, huh~?" She asked seductively.

"You bet you sexy Suicune~!" said Momo as she mashed her breasts on Sui's And then twirled their nipples around each other's.

Pretty then turned Maria around to mate her Doggystyle "Are you liking it you Bunny~?!" asked Pretty.

"I love it, you Foxy~!" The Lopunny replied, Pretty then spanked her Heart shaped butt.

"Kyah~!" Maria yelped pleasurably.

Pretty then turned her head around to see her new Husband and Wife mating in a Sitting position, They were making out and passionately mating together.

After mating for many hours, the SQ invited Black and Sylvie for a sleepover, where Splash and Zoru thanked them for helping the SQ with their Heats by giving them a show, the show was basically them mating with the other girls in front of the young Delphox and Sylveon.

Black and Sylvie then laid down in their bed after their sleepover party.

The end.


	5. Autor's Note

Rebooting Black Thunder's universe.

Good news everyone, Gamerkid143 agreed to help me remake Black Thunder, once we are done with Nightsky Brothel, we will start discussing the reboot, i will just help him co-write a couple of stories he came up with.

Species of the characters.

Black: Braixen.

Pretty: Delphox.

Sakura (Pretty's new wife): Greninja.

Owl: Dartrix.

Sylva (Sylvie the Sylveon's replacement): Chesnaught.

Aiko: Chesnaught.

Kuro: Torterra.

Terra (Glace the Glaceon's replacement): Torterra.

New characters:

Blades: Samurott.

Midori: Serperior.

Yui and Mio: Snivy and Oshawott.


End file.
